1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the construction art and more particularly to an improved construction module and the method of making the improved construction module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Construction modules have long been utilized in a variety of applications such as for walls, doors, cabinets, drawer fronts, counter tops and the like. In some applications, such as aircraft, recreational vehicles and similar structures, it is desired that the modules be as light weight as possible and still strong and rigid enough to be suitable for the intended purpose. Further, such modules are often required to be visually attractive so as to provide an appealing combination with the other decor in the structure. Additionally, it is, of course, desired that the construction module be economical to purchase by the end user and therefore be economical to fabricate so that the lower cost is passed on to the customer.
In many such applications there have heretofore been utilized construction modules fabricated from metal coated honeycomb, corrugated aluminum, aluminum skin over ribs or dividers, thin plywood and other such constructions. While many of these modules were light weight, they often were not rigid enough or strong enough for the purpose for which they were intended. Such lack of rigidity or strength often caused distortion of the panel when used for the intended purpose. Also, many of these prior art modules were not visually attractive from all aspects from which they were viewed. For example, even though a decorative cover could be placed on the exterior and/or interior surfaces of such structures such as doors, drawer fronts, cabinet walls and the like which are often viewed from both sides, the edge portions thereof were not as attractive as often desired. Also, many of the prior art construction modules were relatively expensive to the end user, thereby limiting the use thereof.
Thus, there has long been desired a construction module that is light weight, rigid, strong and visually attractive on all surfaces thereof and economical in cost.